


All the Pretty Noises

by Kellyscams



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, captain america movies RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom Chris Evans, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Sub Sebastian, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: Sebastian makes sex noises while working out. Chris is jealous and decides to do something about it.





	All the Pretty Noises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



> For a very lovely luni's birthday. Happy birthday, luni! <3
> 
> obviously inspired by those lovely work out videos Don Saladino is such a peach to share. ;)

Sebastian looks at the monstrosity in the playroom. Last he and Chris played in it, the biggest piece in here was the Saint Andrew’s Cross. Now there’s a seated chest press right in the middle of it. 

It’s not the fanciest piece of gym equipment. Probably a few years old; maybe even used. The weights are all set up already, even adjusted to the amount he uses during his current workout routines. The whole thing’s been recently cleaned. Sebastian can still smell the scent of the cleaner that lingers in the air. 

Still, the question remains. 

“Chris?”

First answer he gets is the blender, who doesn’t give him much help. Sebastian rolls his eyes. Unfair of him, really. The blender’s probably just making Chris a protein shake. But he’s really curious about this very random piece of equipment in the playroom. 

“Chris?” Sebastian calls again when the blender shuts off. 

“Yeah, babe?”

“Can you come in here for a second?”

The response to that is simply coming that way. Chris doesn’t even ask where he is. He simply strolls into the playroom with that protein shake in his hand and hands it to Sebastian. 

“Here,” Chris says. “You should drink that.” 

Sebastian takes the drink absently. Even takes a sip without thinking about it. It’s good. Fruity. A hint of chocolate. Then it occurs to him that he’s standing here drinking a protein shake and Chris is acting like having a chest press in the playroom is completely commonplace.

“What is going on, Chris?” he asks. “Are we turning our playroom into a gym?”

It’s a joke, of course. The thought of them exchanging their vibrators and bonds and crops and other various toys for weights and resistance bands and treadmills is humorous. But when Chris just glances at him with raised eyebrows, for one brief － and admittedly, frightening － moment, Sebastain’s worried that he might actually say yes to that.

Relief shoots through him like a rock tossed into a pond, spreading from navel out to every hair on his body, when Chris laughs. 

“Of course not,” Chris murmurs. Pets a hand over Sebastian’s head and brings him closer. “How could I ever do that?”

Sebastian leans against him. Pokes Chris’s rib with his finger and tries to glare, but it’s hard when Chris is still petting him like that. 

“You’re very mean, sir,” he mutters instead. “Do you know that?”

Chris barks a laugh. Sebastian’s favorite laugh. Unreserved and loud and full of so much life he’s very sure it could make the sun come up on a rainy day. 

“I have my moments,” Chris agrees. “But I think I can be nice, too, don’t you?”

Sebastian twists his lips. “Debatable. But you’re somewhat agreeable on your best days.”

Smiling, Chris kisses Sebastian’s forehead and then taps the bottom of the cup Sebastian still has in his hand. 

“Drink up,” he says. “You’re gonna need it.” 

“Why?” Sebastian asks. “What’s this all about?”

All he gets in response to his question are more instructions. Chris once again tells him to drink the shake and then tells him to change. Just to be a smartass, Sebastian considers asking into what. He opts for being good and just changes into his workout clothes after finishing the drink. 

When Sebastian gets back to the playroom, he nearly faints at what he sees. Chris has changed as well. Into the clothes he wears at the gym where he works as a personal trainer. Pants tight at the hips. Shirt that looks ready to burst at the seams. Arm muscles just _bulging_.

How Sebastian’s not drooling at the sight of it all is beyond him. He blushed like crazy the first time he saw Chris at the gym. Sebastian was so distracted by him that his own instructor, Don, had to shout his name just to get his attention again. 

“Are you ready, Seb?”

Chris’s voice settles over him like a gentle fog. If Sebastian let himself, he’d get lost in it already. There’s only one problem. 

“Ready for what, Chris?”

Chris smirks and eases on over, sea shine eyes dark with a smolder that makes lightning curl around Sebastian’s spine. 

“For your workout.” He cups a strong hand under Sebastian’s chin. Possessive, but gentle. The touch going straight to Sebastian’s cock. “I was thinking… those videos Don posts on Instagram… they make me kinda jealous.” 

“Jealous, Chris?”

“Mhm.” Chris’s nose skims against his his. He coaxes Sebastian’s chin up like he might kiss him, but doesn’t. “You make such pretty noises that I don’t get to hear. They _almost_ sound like the noises I get to hear.” Sebastian flushes and would look away if Chris wasn’t holding him in place. “But I still think I should get to hear them.”

It’s hard to think clearly when Chris leans so close to him that their lips just brush. He doesn’t let Sebastian steal a kiss when he tries. Not even when Sebastian whimpers. 

“Now answer my question, Seb,” Chris says. That sweet, tender voice coating Sebastian in the dominance that makes him shudder. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Sebastian whispers. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy, Seb,” Chris praises, and Sebastian practically melts under his touch and lips when he finally kisses him. Long and hard and perfect. “Let’s start warming up.” 

They start off normally. This is just for fun, Sebastian knows that, so they’re not going to be focusing on anything in particular. Chris just gives him stretches to do. Basic ones that Sebastian does at the gym every week for various exercises. For his neck and hamstrings and triceps. 

It’s when they move onto lunges that Sebastian begins to figure out the game Chris is playing. 

Chris’s hand is at his left hip. To help with his posture, so he claims. Sebastian’s holding still like Chris told him to when Chris’s hand starts to sneak across his thigh. A gasp catches in Sebastian’s throat. His eyes dart to Chris. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Chris’s other hand rubs his hip. “I’ve got you. Keep your position, Seb.” 

“Chris…” Sebastian whimpers when Chris’s hand rubs his semi-hard cock through his thin pants. He squeezes his eyes closed and trembles. “ _Rahat…_ ”

“Don’t move, precious.” He kisses up and down Sebastian’s neck. “I know you can do it. Breathe, Seb.”

He lets out the breath Chris is talking about and holds the lunge just a few seconds longer before Chris has him straighten up again. Before Sebastian receives any praise, Chris has him bend the other knee forward and the whole thing starts again. 

“Chris…” Sebastian takes in a deep breath when he’s hard enough that Chris take a nice grip around his cock. “ _Oh…_ ” 

“And…” Chris counts down from five. “Good. Come on up. Good boy. I knew you could do it.” 

Sebastian isn’t usually out of breath from just a couple of stretches, but right now he can barely catch it. 

“You’re… you’re gonna do that…” He shakes his head at Chris. “You’re gonna do that the whole time, aren’t you?”

Sebastian loves confident Chris. The Chris that will come in here and take him over his knee and spank him until his backside is glowing pink for days. Sebastian loves nervous Chris. The Chris that will fiddle with long, artistic fingers and stumble over a knotted tongue just to get a single sentence out. Sebastian loves goofy Chris. The Chris that will laugh so hard he grabs his chest and slides out of his seat. Sebastian loves this man with all of his heart and more. 

Especially when that smirk curves up on Chris’s face and he cups Sebastian’s cheeks between his hands so he can kiss him.

“Baby,” Chris says, “tonight I’m gonna have you making _all_ _sorts_ of noises that are just for _me_.”

Chris is guiding him to his hands and knees before Sebastian can even whimper. More stretching, Chris says. Stretching doesn’t usually involve anyone lowering Sebastian’s pants. Today it does. Because today doesn’t just involve stretching out muscles for a workout. 

It doesn’t take all that long for Chris to get him stretched and opened for three fingers to slide on in. Last night’s activities have left him still a little loose. To have Sebastian breathing hard and heavy and wanting so badly not to have to hold his own weight up any longer so he can just enjoy what Chris is doing to him pretty quickly. Enough that the medium-sized vibrator Chris has all lubed up simply makes Sebastian groan and push back for more. 

Chris chuckles. “Excited?”

“I think so,” Sebastian answers. “You can be very tricky, sir.” 

Smirking, Chris presses a kiss into the corner of Sebastian’s mouth. He then proceeds to tease him. Moves the vibrator in and out. Shifts. Test around until Sebastian is slamming his palm on the floor and crying to all the sunbeams that twirl around the room whenever sparks crackle through his body. 

Sebastian is panting and breathless by the time Chris shows him a little mercy and stops the teasing. First helping Sebastian to his feet, Chris makes sure he’s steady on his feet before showing him the remote to the vibrator. 

“You ready for squats?”

“ _O Doamne_ …” Sebastian whispers. “Yes, sir.” 

Petting a hand over his head, Chris kisses his brow and grins. “So good. So good for me. I’ll help you through them. Just ten. But first…”

The vibrator goes on. A vibrator going on inside of Sebastian has never made him leap out of his skin the way it does today. Already he’s weak at the knees and spacey and wants to fall into Chris’s arms. 

Sebastian gets started then. As best he can. Bends his knees to squat and only forces the vibrator to hit that spot _every_ single time. More sounds happen. Just like Chris wanted. Whimpers that crawl up Sebastian’s throat and fall off his lips to go skipping about the playroom. 

As promised, Chris helps him. He stands right behind him, hands just under his shoulders to guide him back into place whenever he sways. Which is a lot. Whenever he pauses, dropping his head back on Chris’s shoulder, Chris doesn’t make it easy. He kisses up and down his neck. Slips his hands _just_ beneath the brim of Sebastian’s pants. 

Chris is nibbling on Sebastian’s ear when he finally finishes the squats, and Sebastian has never been so relieved and disappointed to be finished with a set of squats before. 

“See now?” Chris murmurs. Tongue still flicking Sebastian’s earlobe. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Mm-mm.” The vibrator is still on. Sebastian grinds back against Chris. “Not too… _oh_ …”

The vibrator switches off and Chris sits him down on his lap to let him catch his breath. There’s even a bottle of water there － Sebastian has no idea where Chris got it from － and Chris holds it to his lips to give him little sips. 

Sebastian just rests his head against Chris’s chest. Listens to the calm beating of his heart while his own pounds wildly out of rhythm. He shifts about in Chris’s laps. A little uncomfortable with the vibrator shoved inside of him and so worked up with no hope for relief in sight just yet. It hardly matters though. Not with Chris running his fingers up and down his spine. Sending a tingle down to the very tips of his toes. 

After a few minutes of resting like that, Chris kisses the top of his head and eases out from under him. 

“Okay,” he says. “We’re gonna do some back stretches. But…”

As he helps Sebastian back to his hands and knees like he was before, Chris starts lowering his pants again. He first takes the vibrator and Sebastian’s not sure if he’d not rather have it in. The point is moot though, when Chris just tosses it aside. He doesn’t lift Sebastian’s pants again though, just leaving him bare-assed to start those stretches. 

So that Chris can spank him through them, his palm slapping against Sebastian’s ass every time he returns to a start position.

Each slap echoes through the room. Every grunt that Sebastian makes chases it. They meet together somewhere in the middle.

Neither the stretching nor the spanking is nearly as intense as they have been in the past, but having them happen at the same time is maddening. Sebastian doesn’t know what to focus on. The burn in back as he stretches his spine or the burn that flares across his ass afterwards. It’s all so very confusing. 

Yet all so very worth it when Chris leans over him to murmur into his ear, “You’re doing so good, Seb,” and Sebastian’s bones melt. 

Chris reaches under Sebastian’s chest to start fiddling with his right nipple. Sebastian had no idea just how sensitive they’d get while working out but the second Chris’s fingers give a little squeeze he yelps and shudders and wants so badly to pull away or curl into himself. He does neither. Instead, he manages to steady himself.

“You should see yourself right now,” Chris says. Low and heated. His fingers still twisting and rolling that nipple. “Dripping in sweat. Ass all pink and pretty. Pants down around your ankles.” 

Embarrassment flushes through Sebastian, rushing from his cheeks and right into his cock, so full and heavy. Aching. Save for those few teasing touches earlier, Chris has totally neglected it. Now that Sebastian’s noticed, it’s all he can think about. 

Until Chris, easing up on the tormenting twisting of Sebastian’s nipple, says, “Okay. Time for sit-ups.”

“Do I at least get to pull my pants up?” Sebastian asks as he rolls over onto his back. 

Sebastian’s pants are still down when Chris gets into position to hold his feet and legs still. His eyebrows are up, mischievous smirk on his lips, when he looks down at him. 

“Did I _say_ you could pull your pants up?”

Before Sebastian can answer, Chris is picking up a bottle of lube from somewhere next to them. It’s not the same he used before. This one is berry scented. There’re bottles of lube in every corner of this room － in nearly every room of their place really since sometimes they just don’t have the patience to wait － but Sebastian suspects Chris didn’t want to have to move away from him in even the slightest inch to get one.

Chris flips open the cap and squeezes just enough on the head of Sebastian’s cock that it begins to dribble down the sides. He doesn’t do any more than that though. All he does is tell Sebastian to start with fifteen reps. 

Just like Chris wants, Sebastian _does_ make noise. Grunts. Groans. Whines. Noises he’s sure he’s _never_ made before. Every time he pulls himself up, his cock rubs against his belly, smearing the lube just a little more. Sometimes, Chris will be just so kind enough to guide Sebastian’s cock away from his belly so it doesn’t happen. 

By the time Sebastian’s reached fifteen he doesn’t know if he wants to beg to be fucked or beg for release or beg for more. He just drops his upper body to the floor. Out of breath and drained as though he’s done an hour’s work out with Don when in reality he’s pretty sure he’s only done some stretching and sit-ups for about twenty-five minutes with Chris teasing him most of the time. 

“Chris…” he breathes. “I…”

“You’re such a good boy, Seb,” Chris whispers. “Doing just what I ask.” 

There’s a hand at Sebastian’s cheek. Soft. Still, it’s the words that cradle him. Make him lose focus enough that his brain becomes fuzzy. Like it’s made of those pins and needles when his foot falls asleep. The hand needs to tap a little to bring him back and make him aware that Chris is speaking again. 

“You with me, baby?” he’s asking. “Check in, Seb. Gimme a color.”

Chris’s face comes back into view when Sebastian blinks and clears his mind of those fuzzies. 

“ _Da_.” Oh, wait. Not English. “ _Verde_.” Okay, still not English. Sebastian heaves in a deep breath, and on the exhale, “Green.” 

Smiling, Chris leans in and pecks a kiss to the very tip of Sebastian’s nose. 

“You’re too fuckin’ adorable, kid.” 

Sebastian would smile back at him, but he never gets the chance. Chris’s hand is suddenly around his cock. Stroking. Slow. Soft. And all Sebastian does is moan and ease into it, helpless to do anything else. Though there’re no actual bonds as there have been before － no ropes, no cuffs, no scarves － he simply cannot move. 

Knees trembling, Sebastian’s hips begin to lift in rhythm with Chris’s stroking until Chris’s other hand pins him back down. 

“Now,” he says, hand still wrapped around Sebastian’s cock, “gimme fifteen more.”

“ _Oh_.” Sebastian bites his lip and attempts to pull his arms back in front of his chest. “But… Chris…”

Whatever it is he’s trying to say － and really, Sebastian’s not exactly sure what he’s trying to say anyway － get’s caught off with a muffled groan when Chris’s thumb runs over the slit of Sebastian’s cock. He spreads the precome and slides his hand down to the base and back up again.

“You can do it, Seb,” he encourages. “Come on, good boy. Fifteen more sit-ups. Otherwise I’m gonna let go of your pretty little cock.” 

The thought of Chris letting go now is just torturous so Sebastian gathers what strength he can and picks himself up. Feels the burn to his abs. The burn in his thighs. And the unbelievable sensation that shoots through his entire body as Chris continues to stroke him through every sit-up he does. Or tries to do. 

It’s somehow the most horrible and most amazing workout Sebastian’s ever done. Tears prick the corners of his eyes. Every inch of his body is shaking. His muscles are coiled around his bones, ready to explode on Chris’s command and not a moment sooner. 

“Chris… _sir_ …” he grunts at number thirteen. Those tears now leaking down the sides of his face. “ _Please_.” 

“Two more, Seb,” Chris says. “You got this.”

Nodding, Sebastian pulls himself up once. Meets the most wonderful approving eyes in the world and knows right away he can do it one more time. Even just to find himself lost in those eyes again. 

So he does. Sebastian lowers himself down and hurries back up for that one last sit-up. This time, instead of just finding himself in the glow of Chris’s pleased and happy eyes, Sebastian is pulled into a glorious kiss. 

Chris, as though he can no longer help himself, is suddenly crawling all over him. Fingers knot through Sebastian’s hair, keeping his head where Chris wants so that he can tease him with his tongue. Without pulling their lips apart for more than a second, Chris works their shirts off over their heads. He starts grinding over Sebastian. Rubs their cocks together and the friction of Chris’s pants over Sebastian’s bare cock makes him cry out in all the amazing torment he could ask for. 

Arms snake under his back and Sebastian is suddenly being hoisted up onto Chris’s lap, his legs wrapped around his waist once he kicks one shoe off and manages to fling a pant leg away from his ankle. Chris chuckles at his efforts, never breaking their kissing. The back of his hand cups his neck to lock him there.

Sunlight pours through Sebastian, he’s sure of it. Kissing Chris like this is like awakening to the brightest of dawns. Lifts Sebastian to a sky that swirls with pink clouds and pastel rainbows. Soaring. 

“Sebastian, answer me, babe.”

The sunlight flickers. Sebastian opens his eyes. Let’s the afternoon drenched in deep, golden rays blossom around him again. 

“Chris…” He blinks. “Yes?”

Chris smiles. “Good. I’ve got one more thing for you. You think you can do it? Or are you too far gone?”

Chris’s gaze flick over Sebastian’s head. Sebastian tilts his in that direction. Takes a peek and remembers what started this whole thing. The chest press. He glowers at it, but it simply regards him with a proud and unwavering sentiment. It won’t back down, and really, it’d be a shame not to find out why Chris has invited it here. 

“No,” Sebastian mumbles. “I mean, yes.” He shakes his head. “Whichever of those means keep going.” 

“Mm.” Chris nuzzles into Sebastian’s neck. “Such a good boy. C’mon then. One more thing for you to do for me.”

He slides out from under him and takes his other shoe off. Chris continues taking off Sebastian’s socks and pants until he’s completely naked. Then, he goes over to the chest press, leaving Sebastian on his knees, and turns a heated smile on him.

“Come on over, babe.” He narrows his gaze. “ _Crawl_.” 

The command practically knocks Sebastian down to his hands. He glances up through his eyelashes, seeks out that nod of approval before starting forward. Despite wanting to rush over there, Sebastian takes his time. Puts on a show. Let’s his shoulder dip and his back curve and arms move as cat-like as possible. 

When he reaches Chris, Chris a hand pets over his head and brings two fingers to his mouth. Sebastian immediately opens up. Suckles and laps and tries to get them even further into his mouth. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Chris asks. “Having something in your mouth?” Without taking his mouth away from Chris’s fingers, Sebastian peers up and nods. “You want something else to put in there?”

Chris is already taking his fingers out and lowering his pants to let his own cock spring free. As soon as Sebastian sees it, he’s lunging. He can’t help it. Sucking on Chris Evans’s cock is like tasting a piece of heaven. 

“Fuck.” Chris’s fingers grip his hair. “Seb…” He pulls away in just a few minutes, though, even with Sebastian’s futile attempts at keeping his mouth around Chris’s cock. “One more thing to get through.”

He pats his hand on the seat of the chest press and Sebastian sucks in a deep breath before climbing up there. The leather sticks a bit to his bare ass. Sebastian gets himself all ready to his presses. 

“Wait, wait.” Chris smirks and pulls two silk scarves out of his pockets. “Let’s get you set up, hm?”

It’s a strange feeling, having his wrists bound to an exercise machine. Chris is exceptional with knots and there’s enough slack that Sebastian’s wrists aren’t pressed against the corners of the bars, but not enough that he can move them very far. 

Chris steps back and admires his handiwork with a nod. “Fuck, you should see yourself. Just strapped there for me. I could do anything I want, couldn’t I?”

Sebastian wants to answer, but all he can manage is a nod. If he tried for words he’s not sure anything would come out but mushed up sounds that were at one time the start of thoughts. 

Before telling him to start, Chris gives him a few more strokes. When he does tell him to start, the game is clear. Keep doing his reps and he’ll have Chris’s hand on him. Stop in the middle of a set and Chris takes his hand away. Simple. 

And yet it’s the most complicated task of this whole afternoon. By the fifth rep Sebastian is tugging on his restraints, trying desperately to continue pulling his arms in. There’re tears in his eyes. He’s biting so hard on his lip that it probably should hurt but he can’t feel much of anything other than the confusing sensations running through his body. He squirms around and struggles trying to get to six and seven, his cock aching for some sort of relief. 

“Oh, Chris.” Sebastian whines. “ _Sir_ … I need to come…”

“Not yet.” He squeezes around the base and stills his hand. “Keep it up, Seb. You can do it. Just a few more. Be a good boy.”

Sebastian whimpers. A good boy. Yes. He can do that. He can be good. He _needs_ to be good. For Chris. 

“Okay,” he breathes. “Yes. Yes, sir.”

Sucking in another deep breath, Sebastian starts again. All the ridiculous noises he’s sure he’s making － just like Chris wanted － very worth the straining and the waiting and the ache. The delicious, tormenting ache just pooling and pooling and－

“Chris!” Sebastian wails. “Oh, sir, _please_! Please, _please_!”

“You wanna come, baby?” Chris asks. His voice tickling over Sebastian’s skin like soft, silky feathers. “Should I let you?”

Sebastian’s holding completely still now. If he doesn’t, he might lose himself and then he won’t be as good as he can be for Chris and he just can’t let that happen. 

“Please, yes…” he whispers. Eyes shut tight and barely even breathing. “Please…”

Chris leans in close and Sebastian can hear his fevered breathing. “When you feel me, baby. Then you go right ahead.”

All Sebastian needs to do is wait a little longer. Just a little more. He can make it. His fingers claw at the bars he strapped to. His mouth hangs open. His eyes are wide as saucers.

Then it happens. A splash of warmth hits his inner thigh. The world around Sebastian fades away with a burst of pure, unadulterated pleasure. Euphoria washes over him. He floats somewhere high above himself. Brought up to glistening skies by iridescent streamers where all that matters are the colors that circle around him. Bright and shimmering. Velvet to the touch. 

Something is making him move. He’s not entirely sure why, but it takes no effort on his part. His arms, they lower. The sticky leather behind him peels away and leaves a cool, silky feeling breezing down his back. 

There’s something warm around him. Soft. And hands. Touching soothingly as they caress up and down. 

“I love you so much.” And a voice. The only one that can pierce through Sebastian’s world of streaming, velvet colors. “You’re so fucking amazing, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

_Nothing_ , Sebastian wants to answer. _You’re you. And I love you, too._

“Hey.” Those hands by his head now. Running through sweat damp hair. “You with me, Seb?”

As the world reshapes around him, Sebastian realizes that his head is in Chris’s lap. The warmth comes from a blanket and Chris’s arms that have him tucked in a secure embrace. Sebastian doesn’t open his eyes though. Not yet.

“Mm-mm,” he answers. He snuggles deeper into Chris’s lap. “Not yet.” 

Chris chuckles and keeps petting him. “You were so good for me, Seb. I’m so proud of you. Such pretty noises you make.” 

Sebastian’s able to get out a snort. “For you only, sir.” 

“We gotta get you some water,” Chris tells him after a nose-poke. “And some food.”

Rolling over, Sebastian grins and wraps Chris’s arms tighter around him. Gets no objections either and even ends up getting smothered in face kisses. 

“Can I ask a question, Chris?”

“Always.”

Sebastian sits up a little and eyes the big machine in the middle of the room with his question on his face. The source of today’s antics. Still with the scarves tied to it. 

Chris laughs. “One of the neighbors was getting rid of it. I thought…” 

“So… we’re _not_ keeping it?”

“Well.” Chris scoots him up a little more and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “I wouldn’t be too opposed to hearing all those noises again.” 

Cheeks filling with a blush, Sebastian buries his face in Chris’s shoulder. “You know, I have to work with _Don_ tomorrow.” 

“Mhm.” Chris ruffles his hair. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that’ll be an entirely different sort of work out.” 

Yes, of that Sebastian’s quite sure of. Some pretty noises are for Chris’s ears only. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> feel free to find me on tumblr. A place for marvel and stucky and fun [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://www.thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
